


Happy Anniversary

by Lemoncake (melonbun)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Suspension, cries bc the tags still look so barren but jazz hands i'm proud of this bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/Lemoncake
Summary: A very special day for Yuzuru and Ibara.





	1. Syrupy Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super duper late birthday gift for you fewly !! I want to caress your brain ilysm. Ibara and Yuzuru's birthdays passed and I wasn't aware of them until the day of but I at least wanted to get this done before the year ended, djdfhdh I missed that step but here's part of it on the first of the new year !! As a sign of good things to come for you ❤ Keep being you !! You're doing fabulous sweetie

Ibara smiles dopily at the silver rings on his ring finger, turning his hand this way and that in the lamplight. His limbs feel sweetly heavy, like he’s molasses, warm and syrupy. He’s walking a very fine line between tipsy and drunk, because he was jittery enough that one cup of wine turned into two to three.  


The alarm on his phone goes off and he quickly shuts it off, turning on the couch to slither over Yuzuru's lap, straddling his thighs.  


“It's our anniversary,” he says, slipping his fingers into the hair at the base of Yuzuru's skull and rubbing it between his fingers. The fifth to be specific.  


Yuzuru closes his book and puts it to the side before placing his palms on Ibara’s waist and looking into his eyes. He responds simply but warmly, his eyes softening and mouth turning up at the corners, “it is.”  


Ibara leans closer, “don't you think some celebration is in order?”  
  


Yuzuru hums, with one hand he removes the tie from Ibara’s hair, which reaches to mid shoulder blade now (just like his own), and runs his fingers through it.  
  


Ibara doesn’t even try to start out slowly, all the thoughts and emotions that have been flying around his head for the last hour finally having an outlet. He dips his head, being the first to press his lips to the other’s. He moves his hands to Yuzuru’s shoulders, steadying himself.  
  


This is his husband. Yuzuru is his husband.  
  


He thought it’d be more symbolic or whatever to wait until midnight, but now he’s off like a firecracker, pressing as much of his front to Yuzuru as possible. He splays one hand through Yuzuru’s hair, pressing him even closer as he licks at Yuzuru’s lips, breath already starting to come faster and dick already pulsing with interest.  
  


Yuzuru smiles at his enthusiasm but obligingly opens his mouth and Ibara doesn’t hesitate to lick his way inside, groaning as Yuzuru twines his tongue with his and pulls just slightly at the roots of his hair. Yuzuru’s other hand follows down the curve of his waist, coming to rest on his ass and kneading gently.  
  


Ibara whines into Yuzuru’s mouth, breaking the kiss with a wet pop to drag in a ragged breath. He takes in Yuzuru’s appearance, lips wet with spit and hair mussed. His pupils are dilating and when he licks his lips Ibara surges forward again, cupping his face and kissing him roughly, sloppily. His hands slide down along Yuzuru’s neck to find the dip in his collared shirt, scrabbling to unbutton the ones that aren’t already, suddenly wanting to feel more of his skin.  
  


He makes it to the fourth before he spreads his hands along Yuzuru’s collarbone, over his shoulders, back arching as he presses his groin to Yuzuru’s. He groans at the first press of their clothed erections to each other’s and revels at the noiseless moan Yuzuru exhales through his nose. His exhale quickly becomes an inhale as Ibara dips his hands to brush his fingers against Yuzuru’s nipples and their piercings, and Ibara moans again as Yuzuru’s hands squeeze his ass.  
  


Yuzuru moves his hands up, dipping his thumbs under the hem of Ibara’s turtleneck and swiping them over his lower abdomen. Ibara’s thighs twitch and he squeezes them, not wanting to touch himself just yet but trying to relieve some of the pressure. Instead he brushes his fingers back and forth against Yuzuru’s nipples before rolling them softly between his fingertips, feeling the slim rod of metal beneath flesh and kneading it. Yuzuru breaks the kiss to lean his head back on the couch and take in a breath, squeezing Ibara’s hips, his eyes lidded, face beginning to flush. Ibara sits back on his ankles to get a better view of Yuzuru’s chest as his nipples harden, his chest rising and falling with his breaths.  
  


Yuzuru tips his head upright again, watching Ibara’s enthusiastic face and Yuzuru’s dick twitches in his pants at the sight. Ibara looks up and feels his face warming at the heat in Yuzuru’s gaze. He squeezes his thighs again, suddenly feeling another burst of affection for his husband. One hand continues to play with Yuzuru’s nipple, while the other spreads along his chest, smoothing the skin with his palm before his slender fingers pay attention to specific scars, tracing and mapping them.  
  


It’s not like he doesn’t know every scar on Yuzuru’s body by now, and Yuzuru his. The mood shifts as Ibara ducks down slowly to press a kiss to a particularly long but thin scar. This one he’d gotten for his sake. Some shitty intimidation method that hadn’t worked because Yuzuru had wound up joining him anyway.  
  


Maybe it’s because he has that day in mind, maybe it’s because he wants to thank Yuzuru, maybe it’s because his body knows between Yuzuru’s legs is always a safe place for him no matter how hazy his mind is, but he backs off of Yuzuru, sliding down between his legs. He places his head against his hand on Yuzuru’s thigh, closing his eyes briefly and relishing in what is his. His other hand he places on Yuzuru’s thigh, just squeezing slightly and sliding back and forth, He turns his face inward, practically nuzzling Yuzuru, though he wouldn’t call it that. He’s suddenly fascinated with the way his hair feels against Yuzuru’s pants, the way it sounds, the way it cascades all around him. Just the sensations of being here with his husband. Yuzuru reaches his hand down to pet lightly at it, thumb stroking at the crown of his head.  
  


He’s calmer than he was before, not so much a firework but more a smoldering fire as he reaches forward to trace the outline of Yuzuru’s dick where it’s mostly hard through his pants. Yuzuru draws his hand back, leaving it to rest lightly on his thigh as Ibara starts putting pressure on his dick, squeezing the head between his fingers, kneading it with his thumb through Yuzuru’s pants. It’s when Yuzuru’s hand curls and he hisses through his teeth that Ibara reaches forward to unzip him and pull his dick out through his boxers.  
  


He sits up some more on his knees relishing on the dull pain in his knee caps before he brings the tip to his mouth. He licks lightly at the head, looking up at Yuzuru as he swirls his tongue around it. It sends a thrum of pleasure through him as he sees Yuzuru’s breaths have deepened, his eyes intense and focused on Ibara’s.  
  


Opening his mouth wide to push the head of Yuzuru’s dick along his cheek, rubbing back and forth, purposely letting spit drip from his lips, down his chin, down Yuzuru’s dick. The living room fills with the sounds of his obscene slurping and Yuzuru’s breaths getting more laboured. He keeps it up, switching between his cheeks as his hands come up along the shaft to bring spit down along it. Tongue lolling out to protect from his teeth, it’s when he rubs the head along the top of his mouth, passes it over the ridges of his roof before it reaches the fleshier part that Yuzuru suddenly sits forward to finally grip Ibara’s head.  
  


The pressure isn’t heavy but insistent and Ibara obliges, sliding further down Yuzuru’s dick before sliding back up, using the tip of his tongue to leave a trail along the underside. Yuzuru exhales roughly and threads his fingers through Ibara’s hair. Ibara looks up at Yuzuru again and there’s something raw in his eyes as he pulls Ibara further down. Ibara feels his nose touch the tuft of hair at the base of Yuzuru’s dick and he closes his eyes, placing his hands on Yuzuru’s thighs as he bobs his head faster.  
  


He feels how tense Yuzuru’s thighs are beneath his hands as he begins pumping his hips just slightly into Ibara’s mouth. Ibara lets Yuzuru take the lead, even as he pushes him down farther and for longer. His breaths get more laboured as Yuzuru fucks to the back of his throat, head pushing past the squishy ring of muscle. Tears start to pool at the corners of his eyes, and he can’t help the noise that escapes his throat as Yuzuru catches him in the middle of an inhale with as short as they’re getting. Yuzuru pulls him down to just simply hold him there, dick pushing to the back of his throat and the tears spill over as his throat convulses around his husband’s dick and his lungs begin to ache for air. His dick is throbbing in his pants and twitches as he gets more desperate, he realizes his hands are bunched up in Yuzuru’s pants. Yuzuru moves his foot to press on Ibara’s dick and he groans, looking up at Yuzuru with wide, teary eyes, and swallows.  
  


It’s all Yuzuru needs to cum down his throat, releasing with a small moan.  
  


Ibara does his best to swallow all that he can, but even so when Yuzuru finally releases the grip on his hair he pulls back to cough, some of it dripping out onto his fingers. Yuzuru doesn’t give him a break as he leans back though, pressing harder with his foot and Ibara whines, closing his eyes and shuddering as Yuzuru kneads him through his pants. Ibara curls his hands on his thighs as his breaths get heavier, eyes tearing again against the pressure of his pants and the building pressure in the pit of his stomach. He ducks his head as he opts to breathe through his mouth instead, watching as Yuzuru plays with him. The next exhale that leaves him is accompanied with a soft whine and his hands leave his thighs to curl into the soft carpet instead.  
  


Yuzuru’s foot leaves him then and he looks up with wide eyes. Yuzuru has put himself away and manages to barely look ruffled while Ibara sits on the floor, hard-on visible through his pants, face flushed and breaths labored, hair a mess, and glasses skewed. His lips are shiny and puffy, but most striking of all are his eyes: his pupils are dilated and the heavy desperation of wanting more is delicious.  
  


“My beautiful boy.”  
  


Ibara whines.  
  


Yuzuru pets his head softly before standing and holding his hand out, inviting Ibara back up with him. Ibara takes it eagerly and Yuzuru leads them one room over to their bedroom, shutting the door and pressing Ibara against it as they enter. Ibara loops his arms around Yuzuru’s neck, eagerly pulling him down for a kiss. One hand pulls off Yuzuru’s hair tie while the other combs through it before tangling at the roots. He arches his way towards Yuzuru and Yuzuru presses back against him, pushing him harder against the door, and Ibara lets out a groan as Yuzuru’s thigh presses against his groin.  
  


He pants out as the turtleneck suddenly seems too hot for him, slipping hands down to pull it over his head. Yuzuru takes Ibara’s glasses off and places them on a nearby dresser before he can knock them off and he drops the turtleneck by the door to be taken to the bathroom later. Yuzuru’s hands make home at Ibara’s waist, guiding Ibara to sit straddling his thighs on the bed, much like their earlier position on the couch.  
  


Yuzuru takes to mouthing along Ibara’s jaw, kissing down his neck, licking at the pulse point where he knows Ibara’s sensitive, drawing a moan out of him. One hand remains on his hip while the other strays along his back, palm smoothing over his shoulder blades, fingertips traveling down his spine. Yuzuru’s hands frame him as he slowly starts to melt, moaning against Yuzuru’s tongue as it laps under his jaw and he arcs into Yuzuru, bearing his neck and pressing forward. He groans as he shifts, pressing himself just slightly back onto Yuzuru’s thigh before rolling forward.  
  


Yuzuru doesn’t let him have the luxury of that though, flipping Ibara over onto his back even as he lets out a whine. Yuzuru kisses at more of Ibara, making his way down his chest to his stomach, kisses at criss-crossing scars long memorized while his fingers swipe at Ibara’s knuckles.  
  


Ibara can’t help but flush at Yuzuru’s sentimentality, whining and pressing his dick against Yuzuru when he stops to look at him. Yuzuru smiles softly at him and though Ibara doesn’t look away, his fingers do squeeze at Yuzuru’s own. Yuzuru relents for the time being, grabbing at the waistband of Ibara’s pants and Ibara obligingly lifts his hips so Yuzuru can slide them down along with his boxers, folding them to the side.  
  


Yuzuru sets to work immediately, licking with the flat of his tongue from Ibara’s balls to the tip of his shaft before swirling his tongue around the head and swallowing him down. Yuzuru steadily pushes him to the edge with bobs of his head, sucking on the way up. A light scrape of his teeth has Ibara jerking and a half-yell leaving his lips. Ibara’s toes curl as Yuzuru swipes his tongue at his head, uses his hand at the base of his cock to twist and pump, rolls his balls between his hand. Ibara’s thighs tighten around Yuzuru’s head as he stretches taut, pumping into Yuzuru’s mouth who swallows it down, humming around his cock. He swallows again before using his tongue to swipe at Ibara’s dick until he’s writhing on the bed, pushing at Yuzuru’s head and tears gathering in his eyes.  
  


Yuzuru doesn’t overstimulate him too much, instead letting his softening dick slip out of his mouth to continue kissing at Ibara’s body. He turns his head to his inner thighs, kissing at cigarette burns, more cuts, and a different set of cuts, layered and organized in two rows of four. The number of times they’d been re-opened leaves them raised and pink but it’s been years since the last. Yuzuru leans over to Ibara’s inner right elbow, kissing at messier and more numerous scars but more faded with time. Ibara, in his post-orgasm haze, watches him with lazy eyes. Feeling another wave of gratitude for Yuzuru. A menagerie of scars, some older than their relationship. That despite all of their ups and downs they had still managed to make their way to each other in the end. He pulls at Yuzuru’s hands that are caressing him so reverently, pulling him up the bed to share another kiss with his husband.  
  


Yuzuru kisses him softly, a simple press of lips to lips before leaning back to gaze at Ibara. His eyes are warm, filled with years of adoration, respect, and endearments.  
  


“Happy Anniversary, Ibara.”  
  


Ibara lets out a happy puff of air at that, wondering what sentiments _his_ eyes hold as he pulls Yuzuru down for another soft kiss. He pulls Yuzuru’s head to his shoulder so he can repeat the words into his ear, a soft murmur:  
  


“Happy Anniversary, Yuzuru.”  
  


Yuzuru shucks off the rest of his shirt and his pants while Ibara lazily watches until he pulls back the covers with a bemused tilt of the head. Ibara shuffles under them and Yuzuru joins him, pulling the comforter over them and draping an arm over Ibara as he does so. Ibara does the same, relishing the feel of warm skin to skin under the cool covers. He feels a slow kiss to the crown of his head before Yuzuru scoots back a bit so he can breathe a little easier nestled in the crook of his neck.  
  


“Good night, Yuzuru.” He feels his puff of breath whisper back at him from Yuzuru’s chest.  
  
“Good night, love.”  
  


Entangled together they settle to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn that's mushy  
> Also Yuzuru using pet names? A new kink I didn't? know? I had?  
> NEXT CHAP'S GONNA BE MORE KINKY !! this was supposed to be kinky but they just got Soft™ tho lol if i know when that's coming thru. i've got one (1) page done hh, but we've got some *shakes it up* omo and orgasm denial and shibari and some good ol' straight fucking lmk if you want something else i'm sure i can squeeze it 'v')b
> 
> AND BIG BIG BIG TY AS ALWAYS TO LETTY FOR BETA'ING I LOVE U BITCH !!!


	2. Tasty Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolls up ! ! ! ! Happy belated birth fewly ! !! Even though I haven't been on twit i'm, throws love at you, this was smth i was always excited to finish!! Keep being unapologetically you 'v')b
> 
> And ty Letty for beta'ing >v<)//

“We’re going out to breakfast first.” He says with a smile, handing Ibara his meds and a glass of water. That’s unusual in and of itself, Ibara can get his meds by himself but he swallows them with only a lift of his eyebrow. Yuzuru quirks his head at him.

“That’s all you’re going to drink?”

Ah. 

Ibara thinks he sees where this is going. He swallows down the rest of it steadily before passing the empty cup back to Yuzuru. He nods approvingly, “that’s better.”

“First we’re going out to breakfast. That diner up by Main Street we sometimes go to. Ah, it’s a bit of a walk, here you should drink this,” he says throwing Ibara a bottle. Ibara can’t help the twitch of his lips on its way to becoming a grimace as he pops the cap open and swallows this water down too.

Yuzuru takes both of their keys off the hook as they head out. It’s not really a bit of a walk, they both know that. It’s less than a 15 minute walk. When they reach the place Yuzuru lets him order what he wants but adds a glass of orange juice on top of the water at the table. They chat about nothing, the morning is calm and Ibara can’t help but wonder what Yuzuru has in store for today. 

Yuzuru leads him to a massage salon along the same street and Ibara has to actually steel himself before he enters, a scowl on his face. They check in at the front desk, enter their room and there’s a mini waterfall in the corner. He can’t help the smile of incredulity that twitches onto his face. Of course they’d have a waterfall. As they strip Yuzuru teases him mercilessly, why such an unhappy face in a place of relaxation? Isn’t the waterfall so calming?

The masseuses enter and after a bit of small talk, direct them to lay on their backs. Ibara is uncomfortably aware of the pressure in his bladder for the most part as the masseuse loosens up the muscles in his legs and arms but it gets even worse when he flips to his front and the masseuse presses onto his lower back. 

Ibara feels the pressure of his bladder pressing against the table and settles for tensing up immediately. Of course that lasts for all of 2 seconds before the masseuse is telling him to “relax, please” and he wants to snap at them but he relaxes and let’s them do their job. With each press of deft fingers and a well-oiled palm, he feels like snapping at something or pissing. It’s nothing if not a challenge though and he’s determined to win, so he just curls his toes and tells the rest of him to relax, then mentally urges them to hurry up.

Thankfully they move onto his upper back and Ibara can go back to clenching and counting down the seconds in his head. This was an hour long massage, they said at the front desk, and he’s only glad it’s been some part of that hour. The waterfall in the corner with its gushing and gurgling is not helping and he shifts on the table, briefly wondering if there’s any subtle way he can lift his pelvis off the table.

The masseuse reaches his neck and this would be genuinely relaxing if each notch of tension released didn’t send a warm jolt through his body and straight to his groin. He lets out a breathy exhale, shuddering at their touch and the fullness of his bladder. He’s instructed to flip onto his back and lets out another exhale, thankful the massage is wrapping up. He elects to pass on the part where they rub their hands all over his face but watches as Yuzuru participates, looking utterly peaceful.

“Wasn’t that nice?” Yuzuru asks with a deceivingly polite smile on his face and Ibara smiles right back. He takes his time getting dressed and Ibara is left to squeeze his legs together, willing Yuzuru to hurry up because he’d like to leave. They finally do take their leave and when Ibara starts out the door, about to speedily walk back to their flat, Yuzuru interlocks their arms and Ibara is forced to walk at the lackadaisical pace Yuzuru adopts. 

The weight in his bladder seems only to get heavier with each minute that passes, and he focuses on walking straight, trying not to twist and squeeze with each step he takes. Yuzuru manages to stretch out what should be a twenty minute walk to something like half an hour. They finally make it to the apartment and Ibara curses Yuzuru for taking his keys this morning. Yuzuru goes to insert his key and then— drops them.

“Yuzuru,” he hisses through gritted teeth, shifting in place. He looks adorable, Yuzuru thinks, red-faced and slightly hunched over.

“My mistake,” he says, stooping to pick up the keys, painstakingly slow it feels. He clicks the door open and Ibara slides in between Yuzuru and it, aiming for the bathroom but, of course, Yuzuru’s hands stop him. His arms encircle Ibara’s waist and he rests his head on Ibara’s shoulder. He squeezes slightly and Ibara lets out an exhale bordering on a groan as he reaches down to quickly squeeze his cock.

“I had a lovely morning, thank you.”

Ibara would elbow him if he didn’t think Yuzuru would only squeeze down harder on his abdomen.

Instead he turns his head and nips playfully at Yuzuru’s jawline. Yuzuru turns it into a kiss, soft and slow and warm. It wars with the jittery way Ibara feels and he dances, his hands coming down to Yuzuru’s wrists where they have him trapped and squeezing, the closest he’ll get to begging. Overlapped, the rings on their hands look lovely, the back of his brain notes.

Yuzuru breaks the kiss, smiles at him. “Go,” he says, and releases Ibara. Ibara walks quickly to the bathroom, jiggling his leg as he undoes the button on his pants and finally, finally pees. Blissful release. A tingle spreads all the way from the crown of his head to the tips of his fingers and he moans as the stream hits the bowl, feeling jelly-legged as all the tension leaves him with his urine.

He washes up and exits the bathroom, feeling light and springy. Yuzuru is waiting for him in the bedroom and pulls him down onto the bed for a kiss. It’s like the one from before, warm and slow and soft. They kiss idly, a sliding of lips and slotting of puzzle pieces that fit together despite their broken edges. Legs entangle, hands smooth back hair and explore bodies.

Yuzuru’s body marked with scars that betray nothing. Ibara licks and sucks at them, rewriting the marks of other with marks of his own.

Ibara’s body covered in scars that outline a map to his past. Yuzuru’s lips place the gentlest of touches to them, rewriting violence with gentleness. Safe in their home that they’ve carefully crafted, Yuzuru’s softly exhaled exaltations float about in the room. 

It’s a bubble they lazily pass the morning in. At some point Yuzuru’s hands guide Ibara’s to the bottle of lube in the nightstand and Ibara happily obliges. He spreads it over fingers and presses a finger to Yuzuru’s entrance, rubbing and pressing slightly, still lazy and slow. He opens Yuzuru up on his fingers rubbing and massaging at his walls before he slides home into Yuzuru’s warm heat. 

They kiss slowly as Ibara rocks back and forth, in no rush, and when they come to their climax it’s like the unfurling of a flower’s petals, slow and beautiful.

\--

After a scrumptious lunch prepared by the two of them, filled with banter and laughing, they watch a movie, Ibara’s head in Yuzuru’s lap. Then they head back to the bedroom and Yuzuru digs around in the drawer, a drawer Ibara knows and immediately has him wanting to bounce on his toes in anticipation. Royal blue bundles of rope come out and are placed on a section of carpet that is doubled up and fluffier than the rest. 

Wondering what’s in store Ibara starts undressing and Yuzuru doesn’t stop him. He sits, legs folded beneath him and waits for Yuzuru to start directing him. Yuzuru smiles at him and sits on his knees in front of him, already winding rope around Ibara’s torso.

“In the mood for getting fucked in suspension?” Yuzuru asks and Ibara nods, eyes alight.

Yuzuru works on his torso and Ibara is completely aware, relishing in the smooth feel of it against his skin and the way it tightens as Yuzuru ties knots and twists it round and over. He ties his arms behind his back and his left leg bent at the knee. It’s when Yuzuru hoists him up, one leg on the ground and the other in the air, that Ibara starts to float. Letting himself settle into the place where he only has to exist and Yuzuru will take care of things for him. Yuzuru hoists his other leg up, tying them so that his legs are each folded at the knee but left wide open, exposing his hardening cock to the air.

He simply floats for a while, Yuzuru twisting him back and forth in the air. Head leant back and heavy with blood and endorphins. But at some point he remembers Yuzuru’s promise of fucking and he lift his head to make a questioning noise at the back of his throat. Yuzuru pecks him on the lips, “color?”

“Green,” Ibara responds.

Despite Ibara generally being okay with less than stellar preparation Yuzuru makes sure to open him up fully, stretching him wide with first one then two then three lubed fingers, twisting and scissoring. Though Ibara can’t see Yuzuru’s hand at this angle he watches the rest of Yuzuru work with lidded eyes. Today Yuzuru wants to prioritize pleasure over pain. He coats his cock in lube and slowly enters Ibara whose head tilts back again in pleasure. Settling himself he waits for Ibara to adjust, rocking forward and back in bits until Ibara groans and tightens down on Yuzuru, urging him to pick up the pace.

Yuzuru obliges, pulling out to the head before sliding back home, fucking Ibara with long, slow strokes. Ibara pants as he rocks back in forth in the air, grounded only by Yuzuru’s rope and his cock, wishing he could fuck himself faster on Yuzuru’s dick. Yuzuru’s hands make their way to Ibara’s hips and he uses them to pump himself in Ibara’s tightness, his boy pretty in blue.

Simply pressing down so Ibara’s head can go dizzy with pleasure makes it past Yuzuru’s pain versus pleasure test so he wraps his hands around Ibara’s throat and presses. Ibara jerks in his bondage, tightening down on Yuzuru and they both groan. Yuzuru changes his angle, aiming for his prostate, sliding in and out as Ibara’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he moans with each press inwards of Yuzuru’s dick. Ibara’s release dribbles down his cock, spent from earlier, and Ibara moans, high and long. Yuzuru feels the vibrations against his palms and he sighs, filling Ibara with his cum. His thumb smooths at parted lips where Ibara can feel the pulse of his heartbeat.

Yuzuru quickly lowers Ibara to the floor where he lays, sated and boneless, floating in subspace. He half pays attention as Yuzuru deftly but carefully undoes the ropes, feels their ridges slide against his skin. He hums when Yuzuru wipes down his cock with a washcloth and smiles when Yuzuru leaves piles of rope undone in deference to caring for him. He spreads a blanket over them and simply rubs at Ibara’s skin, hands smoothing back hair and threading softly through it. 

Ibara slowly comes back to himself and he pulls Ibara down for a kiss who goes just as easily as a wave returning to the sea. Yuzuru hands him a bottle of water and Ibara sips at it, suddenly parched while Yuzuru begins to re-bundle his rope. Ibara sits under the blanket and watches, amazed at how his husband can make cleaning up after bondage look so domestic. He supposes it is domestic for them.

They slide back into their bed and re-tangle their limbs, warm and happy.

“Happy Anniversary, Ibara.”

“Happy Anniversary, Yuzuru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They suck each other's dicks and now they fuck each other it's equality
> 
> That was always in the plans, also Yuzuru choking Ibara during suspension ever since I read Fewly's suspension fic and he asked if he could have a rope around his neck, but the line about the heartbeat in his lips i lifted directly from ur twit >:3c
> 
> My new @ is !! @schmelonbun if anyone wants to hmu !! It may be locked but it's w/e !


End file.
